Monkey vs the american rabbit
Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Fight dexter brings in a rabbit monkey looks on in confusion and curiosity dexter: now monkey this is a new experimental rabbit i heard he has immense powers so be nice to him okay? okay good night monkey with that dexter retired to his bedroom as monkey looked at him just the the rabbit then started running and became decked out in the american flag monkey was interested by this and transformed into monkey rabbit: hey thee your a hero too? monkey: ooh ooh rabbit: nice to meet ya i'm ron aka the american rabbit monkey: ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh rabbit: oh your name is monkey eh not a real imaginative name but eh what you gonna do right monkey shrugs rabbit: hey how about we spar a bit and train monkey: ooh ooh rabbit: this outta be interesting IT'S A POWER STRUGGLE OF ANIMALS! FIGHT monkey starts by flying at the american rabbit but he dodges and punches down onto monkey sending him back monkey then blasts him with his laser vison zapping his butt ron: eeyow! nice shot my turn 40 the america rabbit then swept under monkey and grabbed by the tail and slammed him around then threw him where he landed on his back the rabbit then grabbed his tail again then slammed him onto the ground but monkey used his tail to throw him they then flew into the air and traded blows boom! 18 both collided and both went back the american rabbit picks up monkey and threw him into his cage hard 16 rabbit: heh just then monkey flew at the rabbit and grabbed him by his ears then swung him around rabbit: whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! monkey threw the rabbit into a computer rabbit: okay that hurt 13 monkey then came charging at him the rabbit went to punch him but monkey used his sonar yell and sent the rabbit flying back rabbit: that's actually kinda cool monkey bows the rabbit comes towards monkey but he uses his energy field and the american rabbit goes flying rabbit: wha! he lands in a carrot testing field and is seeing starts rabbit: eh what's up doc? monkey laughs rabbit: okay i'll give you that but can you do this? *he picks up a boulder and throws it at monkey who just zaps it with his heat vision the american rabbit then comes through the destroyed boulder and hits monkey in the face bam! 6 monkey then goes flying into the ceiling then falls downward but rabbit grabs him by the tail monkey is confused by this rabbit: hey we may be fighting but i gotta save people you know it's what heroes do 3 monkey then swings the rabbit around with his tail rabbit: oh no not again!! he then throws the american rabbit rabbit: whoa!!!!!!!!!!!!! he then lands in a tea set where dee dee is having a tea party dee dee: wha! KO! this surprises both the rabbit and monkey dee dee: don't worry i won't tell anyone though i should probably leave dee dee then gather her things and leaves rabbit: why was she in a hurry monkey shrugs but then monkey hears a familliar voice of huntor: i believe it's because of us they turned around to reveal all of monkey's enemies rabbit: friends of yours organ grinder: actually we're villains of monkey peltra; yes we each have a hatred towards him and your getting in the way rabbit quackamor: quack quack! rabbit:huh well any enemy of a fellow hero of mine is an enemy to me rasslor: hey you stand down or you'll have to deal with me rabbit: who is that? monkey; ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh rabbit: your friend rasslor why is he called that? rasslor: because i'm a champion wrestler of outer space rabbit: interesting rabbit: has anybody told you you sound like randy savage rasslor: *turns to viewers* you have no idea rabbit: *looks into the camera* who is he talking to rasslor: you wouldn't understand rabbit: whatever let's just battle these villains major glory: don't forget us the justice friends we have joined monkey on many adventures rabbit: well the more superheros the better comrade: consider me comrade red and the other villains in too rabbit: are you a soviet? comrade red: maybe rabbit: oh that tears you are going down major glory: you know he might make a valuable justice friend someday Winner THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS..MONKEY!